Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir oneshots
by FantazyFangirl13
Summary: Join me as I make stuff up to comfort me through my dark daya with the help of LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR
1. chapter 1

**These are my 3 am or even later thoughts.**

 **Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug belongs to Thomas Astruc, Jeremy Zag and all the miraculous team. Please pretend this is currently on NYC :D**

Mom was gone. She dissapeared like a dust... No trail of her was tracked... As if she didn't exist.

"Your mother was beautiful Adrien. Her heart was full of love." That's what dad kept saying about mom... And the only thing I know about her.

I was running! I was running so fast I can feel the wind in my face. I was running from it! That horrible monster!

My stupid mom left my dad without any reason. Its completely illogical! if she was so smart she wouldn't leave us! Now I'm going to die!

This is a story about two demigods so different... Yet their hearts beat as one.

Adrien and Marinette was running away from those monsters. How did it start? Well...

"A-adrien? So where are the project doing? I mean where are we going to do the project?" Marinette was feeling very lucky today! She had no horrible dreams and she was paired up with Adrien on a group project!

"We can't do it at my place... Maybe yours?" Adrien said. He feels nice hanging out with Marinette maybe she'll be less flustered around him when they hang out!

"U-uh s-ure!"Marinette tried to act cheerful... If he finds out about the hundreds of pictures of him on her wall... Marinette can surely die out if embarrassment!

"Great! How about we go now and work on it?" Adrien was heading out when-

"NO! U-uh... I mean I'll clean up my room first! You don't want to see my messy ugh room! Why don't you go first- I mean why don't you go home first!" Marinette was pleading to whomever was there to save her!

"Um I wouldn't mind." Adrien was confused...

"Of course you would...! Hehe..." Still hoping!

"Ok I guess I'll just grab the materials and you can clean your room! Is that okay with-"

"You're amazing- I mean that's amazing! Great idea! Approved! Awesome pawsome uhhh... GOTTA GO!" Marinette has never run faster in her life...

"hmm Awesome Pawsome... That's nice." Adrien hummed and joined Nino.

There was rumbling. As if the earth was shaking. Not like an earthquake but more like a giant was walking... No, running.

Shouting was heard from the distance until it was everywhere.

Marinette saw the panic and immediately ran with the crowd... Until Alya stopped her.

"Girl! We have to get Adrien and Nino!" So they hurriedly went back to school.

Adrien was about to ride his limo when he heard the shouting.

"Holy Hades! Bro we gotta go!" Nino shouted.

"Let's take the limo! We'll be safer at my place!" Adrien was about to get in when-

"No! We have to find Marinette and Alya!" Nino said so Adrien agreed and suggested to use the car. So he ordered the gorilla to drive where Marinette and Alya was supposed to be heading.

Each were both looking for the other.

"There!" Nino shouted. Adrien ordered the car to stop and then there they are. Marinette and Alya panting, running and saw a black limo heading to them.

The limo stopped and Nino opened the door so that Alya and Marinette can get in.

"Are you two alright?" Nino asked

"Yep. I saw what it was we gotta go!" Alya said.

"Hey uh keep-" Adrien was about to ask the gorilla to keep driving but he was gone.

"Uh Adrien who's going to drive this thing!?!?" Alya panicked.

"Uh I guess I can drive." Adrien hopped on the drivers seat.

"Bro do you have a license?" Nino asked.

There was a brief moment of silence between all of them meaning there could possibly be two dooms. One: whatever gigantic creature is out there...it could get them. Two: They'd be in a car accident.

Marinette broke the ice "Guys! Whatever that monster is we've got to go!"

Adrien hurriedly drove far away from whatever that is.

"Long island...? W-why?!?! That's kinda too far..." Marinette said

"I'm sorry girl but its the only place we'll be safe." Alya hugged Marinette trying to reassure her.

"Only place we'll be safe?" Adrien asked.

"Keep your eyes on the road!" Alya and Nino shouted in unison.

"Alya..what did you see?" Nino asked.

"Cyclopes. An adult." Marinette shivered the way Alya said it...

Nino said "As long as its just one-"

"We don't know that." Alya interrupted.

"Adrien are we almost there?" Alya asked.

"Yup just a little-"

Then the car crashed.

"Adrien!" Nino and Alya shouted.

"Bro why can't you keep your eyes on the road?!?!" Nino asked furious.

"Alya was asking me a question-"

"Couldn't you answer that without looking back?!?!"

"Ok you two enough!" Marinette stopped the feud between Nino and Adrien. "Alya where do we go now?"

"We have to keep going... Monsters are everywhere these days..." Alya said thinking of a plan.

"Monsters?" Marinette and Adrien said.

Marinette blushed. Then she shakes her head trying to silent her heart for a moment and think about this really serious situation they are in.

"How can there be monsters?" Adrien asked.

"No time to explain." Alya said. Then they heard a faint rustling not too far.

"We've gotta go! I smell trouble." Nino said.

Nino and Alya dragged Adrien and Marinette. They were running fast. Very fast. Adrien and Marinette ran along with them still confused of all this.

While running Adrien rummages through his bag to look for his phone. He found it and used it trying to call home. Suddenly Alya snatched away his phone threw it in the ground and stepped on it until it was broken.

"Alya!" Adrien said.

"Marinette, give me your phone."

"W-why...?" Marinette was stepping back. She never saw this side of Alya.

"Just give it to me!" Alya shouted. Marinette was so shocked she gave her phone immediately. Alya did the same thing with her phone.

"Well... We aren't needing that anyway." Alya said.

"Okay what's going on?" Adrien asked.

"Y-yeah Alya. We can't get through this if two of us are clueless!" Marinette shouted. They were all taken aback because no one ever saw Marinette...like this.

"Fine... Look its hard to explain but-" Alya was about to explain when a loud shrieking was heard from the distance.

"If I explain now we're all going to die!" Alya said then she and Nino dragged Marinette and Adrien running fast as they can.

Adrien was scared. Whatever that thing was could be their doom.

Marinette was terrified. She was running! She was running so fast she can feel the wind in her face. She was running from it! That horrible monster! Whatever that was...

Adrien and Marinette was running away from those monster.

Then they saw it. Ladies with birdlike features...

"Hurry!" Nino shouted.

Suddenly Marinette saw ahead something that's in... Another language that says Camp Half Blood... Impossible. She realized she can't read properly because of her dyslexia!

"We're almost there!" Alya shouted.

Suddenly a harpy caught up. Marinette noticed this yet she also noticed she was going for Adrien.

"Adrien!" Adrien turned but Marinette was in front of him.

"Marinette!" There was a big gash in Marinette's chest caused by the harpy's claws.

Alya saw this and quickly got her bow arrows who knows where and shot the harpy. It then turned into dust.

"Come on! We've got to carry her we're almost there!" Nino said. Adrien quickly carried Marinette with a little help from Nino.

They all ran to Camp Half Blood.

Marinette was losing consciousness.

"A-adrien... Please be alright." Marinette said before losing consciousness.

"Hang on!"

 **Credits as well to Rick Riordan!**

 **Request is welcome and reviews as well. I won't care if its crappy like "U suk"**

 **Please tell me if you want me to continue this or not.**

 **THIS FANGIRL IS OUUUUUUUT**


	2. Reversed Personality

**So in this Au Marinette is this fierce, brave, reckless, confident girl but as ladybug she's clumsy, shy but has this determination to protect the people of Paris.** **In this Au Adrien is this bad boy. He's always on headlines and gossip celebrity. He's cocky, immature, annoying, smooth. As Chat Noir he's this kind, caring cinammon roll who's only living an act to cover up his family's biggest secret.** **Guest: thank you so much for reading this.** **I am not great at this stuff(︺︹︺)** **Warning: LANGUAGEヽ(皿')ﾉ**

 **Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug belongs to Thomas Astruc, Jeremy Zag and all the miraculous team**

"Let me tell you this... Honey. I'm only thankful for you agreeing to play along with me. Its not my fault it went real. Remember, I warned you from the very start."

He smiled. That mischievous smile that would make you hate him or either love him.

He walked home. Appreciating the beauty of his city. The city of love.

"What a ridiculous thing." He said to himself quietly.

"What's so ridiculous again kid?" His kwami, Plagg asked.

"Nothing."

Adrien arrived home. Cleansed himself and has prepared to sleep...before one last thought.

'Who's ladybug?'

"Tikki! Psst Tikki wake up!"

"Eh uh spots on!" The kwami jolted awake clearly annoyed that she woke up from a beautiful dream... It was about-

"Tikki! Stop daydreaming! We're gonna do something fun today!" A mischievous smile appears on Marinette's face.

Tikki looked at the time... It was 1:54 am. "Fun? Its time for sleep." Tikki yawned and proceeded to sleep. Swaying like a falling leaf and landing on a comfy pillow.

"Goodnight Tikki." Marinette said in a hushed tone.

Marinette jumped off the balcony. Well... She didn't really 'jump' more like there was a ladder. So she proceeded to climbed down the ladder.

Whatever Marinette was going to do... Its more of a mission, than fun.

She was stealthily walking in the streets of Paris. The parts where the lights were dimmed.

She was hiding on the shadows until... She saw a figure not too far away but far enough to not be recognized.

He was just walking casually... Looking around.

'At this time of the night?' Marinette thought.

Suddenly she saw something that came out from his clothes that hovered above his shoulder. A small black creature...

'Could it be a kwami?!?!' Marinette thought.

"Ch-chat..." Marinette whispered to herself... She wished she could see his face. She can't be distracted!

She continued to walk in the shadows where no one could see her.

She has finally arrived. Marinette was in front of a big building that says 'Library'.

She entered a window that's loose. She did everything quietly and successfully entered the library. The only thing she has to do is to find the book.

'Probably in the history section...' Marinette thought.

She searched left and right, high and low but she did not find the book she was looking for...

'Where could it...?' Marinette kept thinking and thinking... She remembered there was a forbidden section! Something the librarian kept talking about... But where was it located.

'Think Marinette think! Where could it be...?' Marinette kept thinking to herself. She went into the librarian's desk.

She searched for a clue... Any clue that could tell where that stupid forbidden area is located. Then she saw the keys... Books... More books... And an oddly looking book.

It wasn't like any book Marinette saw. It was old and encrypted with some kind of symbols... 'This could be it!' Marinette thought. So she opened the book but found it blank.

"Stupid book."

She looked under the desk and found a really small trapdoor.

"Bingo." Marinette smiled.

She opened it and found a weird looking thing with some kind of magnifying lens... It didn't look like a magnifying glass... It wasn't circle, but rather its shape is like a teardrop. Its handle seems to be made of wood but has really beautiful intricate details.

Marinette has no idea what to do with it.

She stared at it wondering what could its purpose be... Then it clicked!

She got the book and use the magnifying glass to maybe decipher the symbols... But the symbols stayed the same.

"Of course... Marinette's too stupid to understand." Marinette felt a huge disappointment... She was preparing for these mission for week!

She sat in the desk and stared at the book and magnifying glass...

'What if she use the magnifying glass on the blank pages?' She thought...

So she did... Suddenly dots formed right in front of her, until it formed an image... Ladybug.

"Now this is what I was looking for... But I thought there was a forbidden section... More like a forbidden book. What a dumb librarian." She said to herself.

Marinette checked the time and it was 2:58 am. She spent at least an hour. So Marinette escapes through the window and fixed it, looked around for any suspicious people around... And when the coast is cleared she hurriedly went home.

"Adrien! Adrien wake up!" An annoying voice was annoying the heck out of Adrien.

"5 more minutes!" Adrien said.

"Stupid guy... A FREAKIN AKUMA ATTACK IS HAPPENING AND YOU'RE SLEEPING!"

That waked him up.

"Plagg! Claws out!"

Transformasion sequence*

Adrien quickly escaped through his windows and followed the sound of chaos.

He then saw a streak of red and followed it.

Ladybug.

"Hey Ladybug!" Adrien said catching up.

Suddenly Ladybug hits a chimney.

Chat Noir hurriedly rushed too her.

"Ladybug are you okay?" Chat is very concerned about her condition.

"Ch-chat! I'm fine! Totally fine! I- I just wasn't looking where I was going and-"

Suddenly a distant scream was heard.

"Eh uhhh... Oh I forgot come on! Ladybug swinged past roof to roof using her yoyo.

"Forgot... Did she just forget she's ladybug?" Adrien chuckled to himself realizing how adorable Ladybug's nervousness is.

He finally saw the akumatized victim...

It was someone who was riding a... Broom and waving a stick.

"Well... Er- this is unexpected." Ladybug said.

They quickly got up the Eiffel Tower.

"I-is that suppose to be a wizard?" Chat asked.

"Maybe... Look there's some sort of symbol in its... Uh robes? What is this...?" Ladybug utterly confused said.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir? Perfect Timing! I'm Danielle the witch from Hogwarts a Hufflepuff student!" Danielle said with a heavy British accent.

"Danielle the witch? That's your name..?" Adrien asked.

"Indeed it is!" She said proudly.

"That's your villain name?"

"Sure is!"

"Danielle?"

"Yes?"

"That's it?"

"Yes! Incredibly evil isn't it?" She huffed her chest proudly.

"Sure... Very evil? Why do you even do this?" Ladybug asked.

"Because people regard us hufflepuffs as boring! They think of our house as gullible little idiots! I've had enough!" She said burning with rage in that fancy British accent.

"You know I find it funny..."Chat Noir said.

"Why?!?!" Danielle asked.

"I find it funny how you're speaking in English with a British accent when you're in Paris, France... Its even funnier cause we understand." Chat said.

"That is weird..." Ladybug agreed.

"Nobody cares! Deal with it! Some people are to lazy to read the subs! Besides the english dubbers aren't so bad..." Danielle said.

Ladybug and Chat both agreed.

"Now... Wingardium LeviosA!" It didn't work...

"Its LeviOsa not LeviosA!" Ladybug said throwing her yoyo to go at the broom and getting it easily, so basically Danielle fell.

"Ughhhh! Petrificus Totalus!" Danielle said aiming at Ladybug, good thing she dodged it but unluckily dropped the broom.

Chat hits her with his baton and quickly grabbed her wand.

"No you foul, stupid, evil little cockroach!" Danielle tried punching Chat but he was able to dodge it easily.

"For your information... I'm a cat." Chat Noir quickly threw the wand to Ladybug.

Ladybug caught it but it slipped into her hand and slid down somewhere.

"You know Hufflepuff are particularly good finders." Danielle smiled wickedly.

"Well Ladybugs are quite lucky." Ladybug smiled and quickly grabbed the wand before Danielle could get it.

She quickly snapped the wand and a black butterfly flew out of it.

Using her yoyo, Ladybug caught the Butterfly.

"Gotcha!"

"No more evil doing for you liitlr akuma!" She purified the butterfly.

"Bye bye little butterfly"

"Miraculous Ladybug!" And everything was back to normal.

"Well that was easier than I thought..." Chat said and quickly got the akumatized victim with her stuff down the tower. Ladybug followed.

Suddenly they were all surrounded by reporters and bombarded with questions.

"What happened?"

"Did the lucky charm work?"

"Was it hard this time defeating the akumatized victim?"

"Did Chat Noir use cataclysm?"

Questions like that and many... Many... Many... Many more.

They quickly got out of the scene.

They'd swung rooftop to rooftop. Ladybug suggested they do a short patrol considering they really didn't use their powers.

Chat agreed.

Nothing bad was really happening. Everything was peaceful, so Ladybug and Chat Noir decided to rest in the Eiffel tower where almost all of Paris is seen with its magnificent beauty.

"Paris... I love protecting this city." Chat said.

"W-well its is the city of uhh love you know." Ladybug said.

"I know." Chat smiled at Ladybug. "Paris is absolutely beautiful." He then went to appreciate the magnificent beauty.

Ladybug looked at Chat "y-yeah... He-! Its beautiful!" Ladybug said stuttering... She feels like her heart can fly so high just by looking at Chat.

"Ch-"

"Ladybug how do you know you like someone...?" Chat asked still looking at the view of Paris.

Ladybug was sort of shocked... It was the exact question she wanna ask.

"Uhm... Uh... Maybe when you... When... I'm not really sure. It just sort of happens. You don't like them yet when you first meet the but... When you get to know them, its like you're liking everything they do no matter how much... They don't see it." Ladybug wasn't looking at Chat, she was looking down. Thinking about how she first met Chat. It wasn't a pleasent meeting but it was a step further to knowing who the other really is.

"We may not know our names Ladybug but we know each other's identities... You're really a good friend." Chat smiled at Ladybug.

'Friend...' That word just seems to shatter the heart of Ladybug.

Suddenly a beeping was heard.

"Well, I guess we gotta go. See ya next time m'lady." Chat then used his baton to safely go down the tower.

Ladybug couldn't move... "H-he just c-called me m'lady..." Ladybug smiled from ear to ear. She got down the tower shouting 'yes' so loud and happily went from roof to roof until she disappeared.

While Chat was transforming to his normal self he hears Ladybug's loud shout.

"Looks like someone in love again with you Adrien!" Plagg joked.

"C'mon Plagg.. We're just friends. Great friends." Adrien then walked home.

"You've made her fall hard for you..." Plagg looked back. "Too hard." He quickly followed Adrien.

"Now where's my Camembert!"

"Tikki!!!! He just called me... M'lady!" Marinette was literally bursting with joy!

"Haha Marinette calm down!" Tikki smiled at how red and happy Marinette is... She was so used of her being so serious. "So what are you gonna do about him calling you nicknames?"

"M-me... Do something? Sh-should I call him nicknames as well...?!?! Tikki~ I don't know what to do!!!" Then came the Marinette meltdown.

"Well-" Suddenly the door in Marinette's door opened so Tikki quickly hid.

It was Mrs Dupain Cheng. "Marinette are you okay?"

"Yea mom its fine. I was just kinda annoyed that I was doing this group project... Alone." Marinette said.

"Well... If you need any help just ask us." Sabine smiled at her daughter.

"Yes mom thanks"

Sabine closed the door and Tikki went out.

"Wow Marinette... You're a really good liar." Tikki said.

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment Tikki..." Marinette then opened the TV.

"Another broken heart by the famous son of Gabriel Agreste... Adrien Agreste stay tuned for the statement of the ex girlfriend" The reporter said.

"Stupid media... Its like a big deal if a couple broke up! Its just like every other relationship..." Marinette said and quickly changed the channel.

After a couple of hours Marinette then went to sleep.

There was an annoying sound... Like beep, beep, beep. It was so annoying. Marinette just wants to shut it off.

"Stupid alarm..." Marinette yawned and looked at the time... It read 8:43.

"I'm gonna be late!" Marinette threw off her blanket and quickly went to the bathroom to bath. She quickly dressed herself and grabbed her bag.

Before leaving she kissed her dad and mom a goodbye and also grabbed a croissant.

"She's late..." Sabine said.

"Well I got used to it dear." Tom chuckled and kissed his wife in the forehead.

Marinette quickly ate the croissant and saw the students going inside. Good thing she found her friend... Alya.

"Alya!" Marinette shouted and quickly went up the stairs until she tripped.

She falls on to something... It was hard. She quickly looked behind her... Rather than she tripped she was actually tripped on purpose by Nino.

She looked at what she landed on and...

"Shit." Marinette said and quickly stood up.

"Is that really what you say when you fall onto someone?" Adrien chuckled.

"Not really... Only when its you." Marinette dusted herself off.

"Wow I feel special. Be careful you might fall for me." Adrien smirked.

Marinette looked at him and glared. "Never."

"-Again. You weren't letting me finish princess. I meant don't fall on me. What do you think I meant?" Adrien said stepping closer and closer to Marinette.

"I meant exactly what you thought. Why, are you thinking of something else? Besides if I did mean something else it would be your fault because of your crappy grammar." Marinette raised her eyebrows.

"Well that hurts." Adrien said clutching his heart and acting as if he was hurt.

"I'm glad it did." Marinette smiled. She grabbed Alya's arm and walked to their classrooms.

 **Credits to Jk Rowling for that stupid villain I created(︶) !** **So thats that... 2000 words. Dang. Sorry for the language!!!!! I don't know if I would be continuing this though... What do you think? If anyone could point out my mistakes that would be great! Criticism is highly welcomed ︿(︶)︿ !** **FANGIRL IS OUUUUUUUT!**


End file.
